dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ikusa
thumb|Fragment podczas odgrywania utworu z końca drugiego filmu DBZ''Ikusa ''(戦''', '''I・KU・SA ang. The Battle pl. Bitwa) – utwór kończący w drugim filmie kinowym Dragon Ball Z. Informacje Piosenka została napisana przez Dai Satô, autorem muzyki jest Takeshi Ike, utwór był wykonany przez Hironobu Kageyama. Tekst right Język japoński 本気を笑う 時代の中で 君の姿を 偶然見かけたのサ ワクワクが (ドキドキが) 急に (ずっと) 始まった (止まらない) 君はどんな時にでも笑顔たやさない 小さな体で僕に教えてくれた それが これが ホントの勇気 そこが ここが 僕等のI・KU・SAなら 逃げないよ 戦うよ... 笑顔を失くす 放課後の僕 モニターの中で 君に出会ったのサ ズキズキが (トキメキを) いつも (ずっと) 壊れそう (守りたい) 僕は苦しい時には瞳閉じていたけど 振り返る時に君がいるならI・KU・SA それが これが 本気の力 そこが ここが 僕等のI・KU・SAなら そして君が 僕の力サ そして君に いつか見せる為に 逃げないよ 戦うよ Język japoński(transkrypcja) Honki o warau jidai no naka de Kimi no sugata o gûzen mikaketa no sa Waku-waku ga (doki-doki ga) Kyû ni (zutto) hajimatta (tomaranai) Kimi wa don’na toki ni demo egao tayasanai Chiisa na karada de boku ni oshiete kureta Sore ga kore ga honto no yûki Soko ga koko ga bokura no I•KU•SA nara Nigenai yo tatakau yo Egao o nakusu hôkago no boku Monitâ no naka de kimi ni deatta no sa Zuki-zuki ga (tokimeki o) Itsumo (zutto) kowarasô (mamoitai) Boku wa kurushii toki ni wa hitomi tojite ita kedo Furikaeru toki ni kimi ga iru nara I•KU•SA Sore ga kore ga honki no chikara Soko ga koko ga bokura no I•KU•SA nara Soshite kimi ga boku no chikara sa Soshite kimi ni itsuka miseru tame ni Nigenai yo tatakau yo Język angielski(fanowskie tłumaczenie) In an era that laughs at seriousness, I caught sight of your form by chance. This excitement has, (this pounding heartbeat will,) All of a sudden, (always,) begun (be unceasing). No matter when, your smile never fades. Though you have a small body, you’ve taught me so much. That is, this is, true courage. There is, here is, where our battle will be. I won’t run! I’ll fight! After school, where I’d lost my smile, On a TV monitor, I first saw you. This throbbing, (this pulsating,) Surely, (always,) let’s end it (I want to protect it). Though I was closing my eyes to the painful times, When I look back, there you are at the battle! That is, this is, serious power. There is, here is, where our battle will be. And so, you are my strength! And so, so that I can show you one day, I won’t run! I’ll fight! Tłumaczenie Epoka, w której śmiech jest poważny Poznałem różnicę pomiędzy przypadkiem i szansą Jestem podekscytowany (moje serce będzie bębnić) Nagle, zawsze, rozpocząłem nieustannie Nie ważne kiedy, twój uśmiech nigdy nie zniknie Chociaż jesteś mały ciałem, nauczyłeś mnie tak wiele Znaczy, czym jest prawdziwa odwaga Tam jest, gdzie toczyć się będzie nasza walka Nie będę uciekać! Będę walczyć! Po szkole, kiedy przestałem się uśmiechać Pierwszy raz zobaczyłem cię na ekranie telewizora To drganie (to pulsowanie) Na pewno (zawsze) dokończę to, (chcę tego chronić) Chociaż w bolesnych czasach zamykałem oczy Kiedy patrzę wstecz, ty uczestniczysz w tej walce! Znaczy to, że jest to prawdziwa siła Znaczy to, że jest tam, gdzie będzie toczyć się nasza walka I tak, jesteś moją siłą! Więc jest tak, że mogę pokazać ci ten jeden dzień Nie będę uciekać! Będę walczyć! Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBZ Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów DBZ